Brad Pickett
| birth_place = London | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style =Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= England | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 18 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Brad Pickett (born September 24, 1978 in London, England) is a British mixed martial art fighter and the former Cage Rage British Featherweight champion. He has a professional mixed martial arts record of eighteen wins and four defeats. Brad's nickname and his flamboyant entrance to the ring are derived from Brad Pitt's character "One Punch Mickey" from the movie Snatch. His unique entrance sees him entering to the song "Wallop" by Chas & Dave, wearing a string vest, cutoff jeans and his customary trilby hat. He has fought mainly for the Cage Rage organization. Pickett's first appearance was on 27 November 2004 with a win over Stuart Grant. Pickett became the British Cage Rage Featherweight Champion on 10 September 2005 at Cage Rage 13 by defeating Ozzy Haluk via tap out following a flying footstomp to the face. Pickett later lost the belt to the tough Robbie Olivier by Rear Naked Choke. He is the current Ultimate Challenge UK Featherweight champion. On August 22, at Ultimate Challenge: Payback (held in The Troxy, London), Brad Pickett won his seventh successive mixed martial arts bout against David Lee. Brad's win came due to a guillotine choke during the first round in which Lee came out very aggressive, but could not match Pickett's skill on the ground. World Extreme Cagefighting On October 30, 2009, the Zuffa-owned WEC announced they had signed Pickett to a multi-fight deal. Pickett made his WEC debut against Kyle Dietz on December 19, 2009 at WEC 45. He won the fight via second round submission, also winning Submission of the Night honours. Pickett is scheduled to face WEC newcomer Demetrious Johnson on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Record |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |04/24/2010 | | Demetrious Johnson |WEC 48: Aldo vs. Faber | | | | Sacramento, California, USA |- |- |12/19/2009 | Win | Kyle Dietz |WEC 45: Cerrone vs. Ratcliff |Submission (Peruvian Necktie) |2 |4:36 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA || |- |8/22/2009 | Win | David Lee |Ultimate Challenge UK - Payback |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |1 |2:26 | London, England, UK |- |- |3/28/2009 | Win | Dino Gambaseti |Ultimate Challenge UK - Unstoppable |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |2 |0:15 | London, England, UK |- |- |9/20/2008 | Win | Antanas Jazbutis |Cage Rage 28: VIP |KO (Punch to the Body) |3 |N/A | London, England, UK |- |- |7/12/2008 | Win | Cristian Binda |Cage Rage 27: Step Up |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |2 |2:52 | London, England, UK |- |- |5/10/2008 | Win | Paul Reed |Cage Rage 26: Extreme |Decision (Majority) |3 |5:00 | London, England, UK |- |- |3/15/2008 | Win | Frederic Fernandez |FX3 - Fight Night 7 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |1 |N/A | Reading, England, UK |- |- |8/18/2007 | Win | Vaughn Harvey |Cage Rage-Contenders 6 |TKO |3 |3:20 | London, England, UK |- |6/2/2007 | Loss | Hideo Tokoro |K-1 Dynamite!! USA |Submission (Armbar) |1 |2:41 | Los Angeles, California, USA |- |4/21/2007 | Loss | Alex Owen |Cage Rage 21: Judgement Day |Decision (Majority) |3 |5:00 | London, England, UK |- |2/16/2007 | Win | JR Sims |BodogFight - Costa Rica |TKO (Punches) |2 |3:12 | Costa Rica |- |11/26/2006 | Win | Phil Raeburn |HOP 7 - Cage Fever |Submission (Armbar) |1 |3:20 | Swansea, Wales, UK |- |11/11/2006 | Win | Bret Lee |Intense Fighting - Caged |Submission (Armbar) |1 |1:18 | England, UK |- |10/21/2006 | Win | John Trent |AFC 19: Absolute Fighting Championships 19 |Submission (Armbar) |1 |3:58 | Boca Raton, Florida, USA |- |9/30/2006 | Loss | Robbie Olivier |Cage Rage 18: Battleground |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |3 |3:03 | London, England, UK |- |4/22/2006 | Win | Hiroyuki Abe |Cage Rage 16: Critical Condition |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 | London, England, UK |- |2/4/2006 | Win | Robbie Olivier |Cage Rage 15: Adrenalin Rush |Decision (Majority) |3 |5:00 | London, England, UK |- |9/10/2005 | Win | Ozzy Haluk |Cage Rage 13: No Fear |TKO (Stomp) |2 |4:25 | London, England, UK |- |7/2/2005 | Win | Jordan Miller |Cage Rage 12: The Real Deal |Submission (Armbar) |2 |2:32 | London, England, UK |- |4/30/2005 | Win | Aaron Blackwell |Cage Rage 11: Face Off |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |2 |5:00 | London, England, UK |- |2/26/2005 | Loss | Chris Freeborn |Cage Rage 10: Deliverance |TKO (Punches) |2 |3:20 | London, England, UK |- |11/27/2004 | Win | Stuart Grant |Cage Rage 9: No Mercy |TKO (Punches) |1 |0:17 | London, England, UK References External links *Sherdog profile *Cage Rage report *Official site of Brad "One Punch" Pickett Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:People from London ja:ブラッド・ピケット